Silvermoon's misktake
by theeoak
Summary: Silvermoon is a young warrior, but is lead astray by her heart. This is her story.


"Sit _still_ Silverpaw!" Songleap chided, reaching out her paw once more to catch her kit as she made to dash off again. "You have got to look nice for the warrior ceremony! We can't have you waltzing up there all tangely and muddy! What would Fernstar think?"

"But I'm excited!" Silverpaw whined, pulling against her mother's strong grip. "I want to go play with Shadowwing again because I will never again be an apprentice!"

"I know you want to play with your mentor honey but-" She was cut off by Silverpaw's excited mewing as the rosetted she-cat strained to go over and play with her dark grey mentor.

Sighing, Songleap continued grooming her kit, swiping her tongue over the sleek silver and black fur. Finally, unable to prevent her from escaping any longer, Songleap released her and allowed her to bounce off.

"Don't get dirty!" Songleap meowed as Silverpaw ran off, tail twitching ecstatically as she raced over to the other apprentices.

"Hey Silverpaw," Lilypaw mewed, smiling at her friend's boisterous spirit.

"Hi Lilypaw, Chasmpaw," Silverpaw acknowledged them both with a friendly purr.

Lilypaw's blue-green eyes were amused as she turned to lick her creamy fur. Chasmpaw rolled over and knocked into Silverpaw, dirtying his already ruffled russet pelt. Silverpaw leapt up and shook out her fur, sitting down and carefully grooming Chasmpaw's ruffled pelt. He leaned over to wash her ears, and Lilypaw ran her rough tongue along Chasmpaw's spine, cleaning away the dirt. A yowl startled them into submission, and they sat perfectly still as Shadowwing, Crystalsky, and Streamclaw padded over.

"Ready?" Crystalsky looked at Chasmpaw, her dark blue eyes narrowing playfully as she groomed a piece of fern off his chest.

He nodded, and Streamclaw looked at Lilypaw. She nodded too, her creamy fur sleek against well-muscled shoulders. The mentors settled down next to their apprentices, and looked on as Fernstar began the warrior speech, her black fur set ablaze by the setting sun.

"I, Fernstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn." Fernstar's powerful yowl carried across the clearing.

"Lilypaw, Silverpaw, Chasmpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Fernstar looked down on them, her amber eyes glowing like fiery disks above them.

"I do." The three chorused together.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lilypaw, from this moment you will be known as Lilyfeather. StarClan honors your kindness and bravery, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this clan. Silverpaw, from this moment you will be known as Silvermoon. StarClan honors your intelligence and courage. Chasmpaw, from this moment you will be known as Chasmclaw. StarClan honors your loyalty and skill, and we welcome all of you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

Fernstar leapt down and placed her muzzle on each of the new warriors, and the licked her shoulder in turn. The surrounding cats meowed in congratulations and their names were called aloud and floated like music into the still air around the camp.

"Silvermoon! Chasmclaw! Lilyfeather!"

Silvermoon spotted Songleap in the crowd, and smiled at the happiness in her mother's eyes.

But Fernstar wasn't done.

"These new warriors will also be attending the gathering. Skystream," the blue grey deputy looked up at her leader. "You will choose the rest of the cats that will be going." Skystream nodded and the gathering broke up.

Silvermoon padded away and slipped out of the gorse tunnel, eager for a run before the vigil. Her paws quickened and suddenly she was racing through the forest, quick and silent as a shadow. The ground flew beneath her and she skidded to a halt; she had been about to cross into ShadowClan territory. The distant rustle of bushes told her that a patrol was approaching. She sat down, and watched as a mouse nibbled on a nut. She crouched, keeping her weight on her haunches, and sprang, catching the surprised creature in her claws and throwing it into the air. She bit down on it, and scraped earth over it. The ShadowClan patrol emerged, mouths open to scent the air.

"Stay on your own territory, _ThunderClan_!" hissed one of the she-cats, Nightstream.

"Don't worry about it Nightstream," spat Silvermoon. "However, if your prey is as tough as you are, a hunt would be fine."

The others drew their lips back in a snarl, all except one. A warrior called Sunfang had his eyes fixed on her as though none of the others existed. Silvermoon's red and green eyes widened in curiosity. Sunfang was one of the toughest warriors in all the clans, and yet he was staring at her, a warrior from a rival clan, like a moonstruck rabbit. Silvermoon shook her head and allowed the fur along her spine to bristle, but she aimed her snarl at Nightstream and avoided Sunfang's stare. Still pondering she turned around and sprung back into the trees, grabbing her mouse along the way, pausing only to grab a rabbit and drag it back. She padded through the thorn tunnel and dropped the prey on the pile. Silvermoon took the rabbit and drug it over to Lilyfeather and Chasmclaw and they shared it, finishing the last morsel just as darkness descended. They padded to the center of the camp and sat down, and they didn't move for the rest of the night.

Morning came, and the three warriors shook out the stiffness in their legs, and then made their way to the warriors den.

"Don't sleep too late," Skystream warned as they padded past her, yawning and grumbling. "We have to go to the gathering tonight."

They nodded and curled up in three unused nests, and as Silvermoon closed her eyes, the image of Sunfang's stare flashed before her shut eyes.

"Wake up," Silvermoon looked into the bright green eyes of Frostflash as the pale silver she-cat rustled her awake with a soft paw. "It's time for the Gathering."

Silvermoon got up and opened her mouth in a huge yawn and pushed her way out of the hanging branches that sheltered the warriors den. Silverpelt glittered overhead in a scattering of diamonds, and a full moon smiled down on the camp. Fernstar was waiting at the tunnel and nodded when she saw the three warriors approaching the group. She turned and lead the way out of the camp, racing through the forest and crossing the border with WindClan. Silvermoon padded along the lakeshore, feeling a breeze whisper in her ears. As they crossed into RiverClan territory, Silvermoon could see the tiny figures of cats padding along the tree bridge as they made their way to the island. Silvermoon quickened her pace to match Frostflash's. They neared the tree, and Silvermoon leapt up after Frostflash, her paws thumping on the old wood. She slunk between the branches and leapt down on the other side, padding around the island to the large flat rocks that rose up on the shore to the lake. Silvermoon gracefully leapt up onto them and rolled onto her back, the moonlight bleaching her fur of color.

"Hey," Silvermoon was on her paws in an instant.

It was Sunfang.

"Hi," he mewed again warily. "You're Silverpaw right?"

"Silver_moon_ now," She corrected him, noticing, against her will that his eyes were the color of the leaves she ran through every day.

"You're a warrior now? Congratulations." He leapt up beside her, and her muscles tightened beneath her glossy fur.

"Thanks. How's things with Woodstar?"

"Good. Fernstar?"

"Fine. Me and a couple other friends just became warriors yesterday."

Sunfang nodded and bent down to lap up some water. Silvermoon sighed and rolled back onto her back, basking in the moonlight.

"So uhh . . .-" Sunfang was cut off as a yowl sounded from the center of the island.

"We better get to the Tree." She rolled off the rock, trying to ignore the look of disappointment that crossed over Sunfang's face as she bounded away into the bushes.

The center of the island was packed with cats, and Silvermoon squeezed in between two RiverClan cats. Fernstar began the meeting by telling about prey and the welcoming of the three new warriors. Silvermoon felt a prickle of pride as other clan cats called her name. Woodstar went next, explaining that a couple of foxes had moved into the territory, and that Fernstar and Snowstar should be watchful. Snowstar thanked the ShadowClan leader, and began telling that prey was plentiful, and a small sickness had fallen over RiverClan, but had quickly abated. Gorsestar said basically the same thing.

"Silvermoon!" a hiss behind her made her whip around. "In here!"

She padded warily into a bush, and Sunfang whispered in her ear, his musky pine scent wrapping around her. "Meet me in the huge poppy bush down by the lake shore tomorrow at sun-high."

And just like that he was gone. Silvermoon shook her head wildly and tried to clear her mind as she followed her clan-mates across the tree-bridge and across the territories. As she curled up in her nest, she thought of what he had said to her. _We aren't doing anything wrong . . ._

Silvermoon woke up and stretched, arching her back.

"Silvermoon," Skystream called to her as she emerged from the warriors den. "Go solo hunting at sun-high. The fresh-kill pile is low."

Silvermoon looked at the pile; it was low. She chose a mouse and devoured it in quick bites, then limped to Lakeripple's den in the crevice.

"Lakeripple?"

"Yes Silvermoon?" The tortoiseshell she-cat emerged from the shadows.

"A thorn was in my nest last night and I am going hunting later, can you do something?"

Lakeripple looked at her paw and then began her secret medicine cat work, pressing herbs and cobwebs onto her paw.

"There you go," she said finally.

"Thank you Lakeripple."

The she-cat nodded and Silvermoon slipped out of the bramble screen and padded through the tunnel. She raced down to the lake-shore, and began hunting. Pretty soon she had a stash hidden under a tree. Then Silvermoon ducked underneath the big poppy bush and waited.

Sunfang appeared, his striped golden pelt gleaming in the shadows.

"Silvermoon?" he whispered anxiously.

"I'm here." She stepped across the border and rested her muzzle against his shoulder gently. "Why did you ask me to come here?"

"Well . . . I . . . I liked you from the first time I saw you on patrol with your mentor. And I always wanted us to be together."

Silvermoon's jaw was hanging wide open. Sunfang, the warrior who had one so many battles for his clan _liked_ her! And _her_ of all cats. She closed her mouth, opened it again, and then shut it with a snap. Finally she stuttered out.

"I always liked you too . . . but you were always so loyal to the code that I knew you would never take me. And even if we _were_ in the same clan, I always imagined that you would just ignore me."

He stepped over to her and pressed his nose to hers and she felt her breath catch in her throat. The world faded around her, and she looked into his eyes, feeling her one red eye and green eye sparkling with happy tears.

"Now do you think I would ignore you?" he whispered as he stepped away.

She shook her head. Suddenly noises alerted her over a coming patrol.

"_Run!_" Silvermoon whispered frantically.

"Same place tomorrow night!" Sunfang called as he bounded back to ShadowClan territory. Looking around wildly, Silvermoon spotted a mud puddle and leapt in it to disguise the scent. A few moments later the patrol emerged.

"What are you doing in there, Silvermoon?" Lilyfeather asked bemusedly.

"I saw a mouse and it scurried across here and vanished. I thought I could catch it," she said, inventing wildly.

"Oh," Lilyfeather stared at her hard before turning around and leading the patrol back into the undergrowth.

As Silvermoon dragged her last piece of prey through the woods on her final trip. Sunfang's words pounded in her head, and her black paws quickened, eager to have something to do. As she emerged into camp and dropped her prey on the pile, she felt a pang of sadness . . . she had just promised to her leader that she would follow the code, and yet she was already breaking it. . .

The next day passed in a blur, and as night fell, Silvermoon slinked around through the shadows and scrambled up the secret entrance out of the camp. Running lightly along the path, she dove into the poppy bush. A second later Sunfang emerged and padded over to a tree, and began clawing his way up the trunk. Smiling to herself, she slunk out of the bush, unnoticed by Sunfang, and climbed a neighboring tree. Padding confidently along the branches, she leapt lightly into Sunfang's tree.

"Boo!" she mewed playfully.

Sunfang jumped and whirled around, losing his balance and going over the edge. Silvermoon lunged down and grabbed his scruff in her teeth and tried to pull him up.

"Let me go," he said. "I can get my balance."

Reluctantly she released her grip and the loss of his weight over balanced her and she toppled out of the tree. A yowl escaped her as she tumbled to the earth. As her head made contact with the ground, the world spun and everything went black.

A gentle nudging woke her and she saw Sunfang next to her, his eyes wide with worry. It was still dark out, and a cut ran along Sunfang's nose.

"How long was I out?" she mewed sluggishly, shaking her head to clear the fog.

"Not long," Sunfang meowed back, his voice heavy with worry. She curled up and he curled around her, and they spent the night like that, her long tail wrapped around her, his head over her shoulders.

Silvermoon woke the next morning, her body aching all over, a sense of deep happiness glowing within. Sun filtered through the leaves, and the stars were fading.

"Sunfang wake up," she murmured. "We have to get back to our clans."

He stirred and purred groggily. She nuzzled him and rose, arching her back, the black rosettes on her silver fur parting as the fur rustled.

"Meet me again here seven sunrises from now." She whispered as she bounded away.

Silvermoon kept seeing Sunfang secretly, until finally she realized she was heavy with kits. The others were starting to notice as well. She was slow on hunts, and on patrol she was always puffing behind. Finally after one exhausting hunt, Frostflash told her that she should move to the nursery. That same night, Silvermoon let a small moan escape her as she dragged her swollen body up the wall. As she passed through the forest, she felt vulnerable, slow and clumsy with her swollen belly.

"Sunfang," her breath came in short gasps as she looked around the clearing.

"I'm here," his voice was reassuring as he padded out of the shadows.

"We have to run away," she was still panting, exhausted.

"Anything for you," he whispered.

"Tonight. Now."

He nodded again and helped her to her paws. Somewhere in the back of Silvermoon's mind, a voice was whispering _If you go, no one can save you but one. Stay and you will be protected._ She ignored it, and the two padded away together.

They traveled for long days, and finally they came to a small wood. Silvermoon groaned as her belly shot another claw of pain through her body. She flopped down and laid her head on her paws.

"Come on Silvermoon. Not much farther now," he nuzzled her as she heaved herself to her paws.

"I can't go much farther, Sunfang."

"I know. Just let me scout ahead.

Silvermoon nodded.

Sunfang found them a sheltered clearing and Silvermoon dragged herself into the shade, her pretty coat dull and her long tail trailing in the dirt. A small yelp of pain escaped her and Sunfang was next to her in an instant.

"What's the matter?" he meowed frantically.

"Ki . . . ts," she moaned as a powerful ripple crossed her belly.

Silvermoon spasmed and she let out a scream as another ripple course through her belly. She was still now, panting with her eyes close. Silvermoon let out a long moan as she pushed, and a tiny bundle was expelled into the dirt. Her breathing was heavy as she let out a high pitched squeal of pain.

"Sun . . . fang . . . pain . . . I . . . love you,"

"I love you too its ok!" Sunfang cried frantically.

Silvermoon let out another scream of pain as a second and third kit came out. Her eyes remained closed and her breathing heavy.

"Silvermoon?" croaked Sunfang.

"I'm here," she panted.

Sunfang had broken open the membrane that enclosed the kits and now they were suckling at their mother's belly.

"I have names for two of them," Silvermoon whispered. "Thunderkit," she touched a dark grey one on the head. "And Shadowkit," she pointed with her nose to a black one. "I don't know what we should name the third."

"Starkit. The stars shine over all the clans, and since we are loners, Starstar won't be a problem." He purred softly.

"Starkit, Thunderkit, and Shadowkit. They're beautiful." Starkit squirmed closer, her tiny gold dappled body cold.

Silvermoon wrapped around the kits and she smiled at Sunfang. They were a family.

Silvermoon crouched and leapt at a mouse.

"Gotcha!" she hissed triumphantly. "The kits will love you."

She looked around suddenly, the barking of a dog close by. Sunfang wasn't in danger, and as long as the kits were with him, they were fine too. But it unnerved her. Suddenly it sounded again, much too close. She whirled around but it was too late. Hot teeth clamped around her shoulder and threw her into the air. Silvermoon snarled in fury and pain and whirled to face the creature. She leapt but it caught her belly and shredded her. She let out a yowl of pain, and writhed around on the ground, whimpering and screaming in agony.

"Kill happy," the dog barked.

It sank its teeth into her over and over again, and she trembled, blood pooling around her. Finally it shook her violently jaws clamped around her throat, and dropped her. She let out a gurgling scream and then lay still. That was how Sunfang had found his mate, drenched in a pool of her own blood.

Silvermoon lay in a glittering forest. A gold dappled she-cat sat nearby, watching her.

"Well finally. I thought you would never wake up!" she mewed.

"Leopardwind?" Silvermoon meowed in disbelief.

Her sister smiled at her.

"Leopardwind where are we? What happened to me? All I remember is pain . . . but how are you here? You were killed in battle!" Silvermoon's questions poured out of her.

Leopardstorm's smile faded away, and her eyes grew serious.

"You are in StarClan, my dear sister. The dog killed you . . . I am so sorry."

"NO! I can't leave Sunfang and Thunderkit, Shadowkit and Starkit! Please send me back! Leopardwind _please_ send me back! I am begging you! I can't leave my mate and my kits behind!" Silvermoon meowed in desperation.

"I am so sorry, Silvermoon . . ."

"I love them so much . . ."

Leopardwind pressed against her, and all the previous generations of ThunderClan winked into existence.

"We know," they whispered together.

Silvermoon closed her eyes and a single tear fell to the shimmering ground.


End file.
